


Lovelight

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Seokmin's cute friend and his equally cute big brother at the park has definitely make Jeonghan's babysitting duty way better that expected. Seungcheol x girl!Jeonghan. Domestic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> it end up more shoujo manga-y than i expected lol, still really cute to me tough  
> Seokmin is Jeonghan's baby brother because i read somewhere before that one of Jeonghan's hobby is taking care of him..  
> happy reading! :D

Jeonghan just finishing her breakfast when her mom is calling from the kitchen, “Honey, you don’t have cram school after school today do you?”

“My teacher for today is taking pregnancy leave, so I’ll be free on Wednesday for the next four weeks,” She finishes the orange juice before grabbing her backpack beside her and leaving the table, “Do you need me for anything?”

“Then you have summer break?”

Jeonghan tries to steal some fried fillet at the kitchen table before the other affectionately whacks her hand away, “For three months straight.”

“That’s a really good news,” The middle aged woman hands a packed lunchbox to her daughter before continues, “Can you babysit Seokmin this afternoon? Your little brother has been asking about you a lot lately and said you rarely been around anymore.”

“I just entered my last year in high school mom, you know how busy can it goes,” The brunette bags the food and kisses the other cheek before skipping to the front door, “I’ll watch over him later okay, I’m leaving!”

\-----

“Mom said you are going to play with me when you got home.”

“Hello to you too baby boy,” Jeonghan looks up from the shoelaces to see her little brother, clad in dark blue shorts and white tee, standing beside her with eyes full of hope, “Let me grab some stuff and we are good to go okay.”

Seokmin trails the taller girl up to her room, palm clutching his sister uniform shirt as if she would disappear the moment he let go, he mumbles lowly, “Why are you always in your room these days?”

“I studied a lot,” Jeonghan pries the hand away so she can change her school blazer and tie to a thin cardigan, baby blue contrast nicely with the checkered skirt, “Don’t you want me to be a doctor Seokmin?”

“I do,” The younger one pouts as his older sister shoves her phone to the pocket and grabs a textbook before guiding him out of the room, “But I miss you!”  
Jeonghan chuckles at the other obvious petulant tone, ten years difference show pretty clearly between the siblings, she squats down and hold her brother’s cute face carefully, “I want to be a doctor so I can take care of you properly baby boy.”

“But mom said that I’m not so sickly anymore now,” Seokmin tries and fails to pry the hands away, “That my blood is o-kay.”

“Sure thing,“ The high school student bites her lips, remembering how worried her mother was when Seokmin came home with small wound that barely bleed on his knees less than a week ago, before affectionately smiling and messing the other black mop, “Just in case you know.”

The kid bats the hand away, “Hey!”

“So mom told me you have a new friend,” Her smiles widens when her brother grabs her arm and excitedly half running through the hallway, half dragging her along the way, “Tell me about him.”

“His name is Soonyoung and I will introduce you to him later!” Seokmin ties his shoes as fast as he can before pulling the older arm again, barely giving her time to ties her own shoes, “Let’s go!”

Cool afternoon breeze and reddening skies accompany the siblings along the five minutes’ walk to the park from their house. Jeonghan smiles warmly at Seokmin’s chatters about some superheroes movies and the way he sways their interlaced hands in excitement.

“We are here.”

“That’s Soonyoung hyung!,” The younger one points at the striker at the ongoing soccer game in the middle of the field, “You can see him right?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan cranes her neck to humor her brother, seeing cute round faced kid with black hair and very serious face between the net, “Why don’t you join him first.”

“But Jeonghannie,” Seokmin frowns when the other walks and sits on the end of one of the bench beside the field, he looks at her and the game back and forth before exclaiming, “I’ll bring him to you later!”

Jeonghan waves as Seokmin excitedly runs to the other kids. She scans the park and founds a lot of parents or older sibling also babysitting, generally having pleasant time all around the area. Jeonghan is on the one under the biggest tree and a guy around her age is sitting on the end of the wooden bench next to hers. He has long sleeved white v neck and light blue jeans on; black headset is nesting on his pierced left ear, half hidden in the black mop. The stranger’s pouty red lip is holding a small grin and it widens when he sees the kids scream excitedly after someone scores a goal.

Jeonghan tears her gaze from the very cute stranger and tries to concentrate on the textbook at her lap.

Seventeen pages and a dozen of highlight marks later a rustling sound distracts the pretty brunette from her study, “Jeonghannie!”

Jeonghan looks up to see her brother is in front of her with a slightly shorter boy half hiding half peeking from his shoulder. She smiles warmly, “Hi there.”

“This is my big sis Jeonghan,” Seokmin gestures to the oldest and tries to nudge his friend to come forward, “I already told you about my friend.”

“Nice to meet you Soonyoung,” Jeonghan’s expression softens when she smiles to the shy kid, “Thank you for befriending my baby brother.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Soonyoung moves away from the other, tough his hand is still clutching Seokmin’s arm for comfort, “Jeonghan noona is really pretty.”

Jeonghan laughs at his younger brother disbelieving looks at his friend, ”Thank you.”

“I want to go home,” Seokmin draws his arm away and marches to sit on the bench, unaware of the other disappointed pout, before holding his sister’s arm possessively, “Soonyoung hyung is no fun!”

“It’s getting late,” Jeonghan pats the frowning boy messy mop comfortingly, “Did you come here alone Soonyoung?”

The round faced cutie points to the black haired guy to their left, “I am with Seungcheol hyung.”

The brunette looks to the side to find Seungcheol is looking back at her, head slightly tilted and friendly smile is on his lips. He waves his hand slowly in greeting and mouthing voiceless ‘hello’. Jeonghan feels the heat creeps to her cheeks; she tried to smile back awkwardly before facing the boy in front of her again.

Soonyoung’s older brother is really, _really_ cute.

“Will you be okay if we go home first?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung blinks in confusion at the blushing girl in front of him, “Can I see you again next week?”

“You can come again right?”

“Probably,” The high school student smiles reassuringly, “I am free next Wednesday.”

“Nice,” Soonyoung throws the other kid next to her an unsure look when holding his fist up, Seokmin tightens his hold on Jeonghan‘s arm before bumping it with his own fist, the older boy’s smile lit up his whole face, “I’ll see you guys later!”

“Bye,” Jeonghan watches the kid running excitedly and throwing himself to his older brother’s arms before Seokmin stands up and pulling on her hand, “Let’s go home Jeonghannie.”


	2. Second

“Jeonghannie!” Seokmin raps his small knuckles on the door until his sister her room, he awkwardly withdraws his hand and grins happily when the other opens the it, “You are ready!”

“I promised to go with you today didn’t I?” Jeonghan tightens her backpack and gently guides the other to the exit, “Mom made strawberry juices for us to bring.”

The younger sibling jumps in delight before running to the exit. He stomps around when Jeonghan is tying on her shoes, “Hurry! We are already late!”

“Oh?” Jeonghan closes the door before following the excited kid, “Is Soonyoung waiting for us again?”

Seokmin grabs the other hands, “You know he is.”

“You never told me how you met him.”

“His family moved in around a month ago I think,” Seokmin grumbles unhappily when his sister force him to walk slower, “They moved to that empty blue house down the street.”

“That’s not far,” Jeonghan nods in understanding, “Do you usually go to the park with him?”

“Yeah!” The boy grins, “And Seungcheol hyung always comes with us since two weeks ago, he’s so nice.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, “Seungcheol-sshi is Soonyoung older brother right?”

“Cousin, he’s on break from college now.”

“I see,” The pretty girl stops walking in front of the bench, “We are here.”

Suddenly Soonyoung is running and launches himself at the other kid, the impact almost makes Seokmin fall down if Jeonghan’s hand is not holding him, “Thank God you guys are here,” The slightly chubbier one pants before grabs the other hand and starts pulling a confused Seokmin to the grass field, Soonyoung screams an explanation before running away, “I need my goalie Jeonghan noona!”

Jeonghan giggles at her brother’s friend antic before sitting on the bench. The brunette glances to the next bench and found that _the cute guy,_ Seungcheol, is also babysitting again. She puts the backpack on her left side and takes out a notebook to read. It isn’t long before someone is sitting beside her, the high school girl looks down and seeing her baby brother frowning beside her.

“What’s wrong?”

The black haired kid kicks around with his barely dangling feet and complains unhappily, “Hansol and Seungkwan have to go home.”

Soonyoung, all sweaty and out of breath, fills the last seat beside Seokmin, “We don’t have enough players.”

“That’s too bad,” Jeonghan looks up to see cloudy skies and pats the black mop comfortingly, “I think it’s going to rain anyway, so we all still have to go home.”

The pout continues, “But I want to play.”

The long haired beauty pulls out two bottles of strawberry juice, transparent with red and blue cover, and sticks the cool surface on Seokmin’s cheek. The smaller one screams and moves away before sticking out his tongue in retaliation. He, now sticks really close to Soonyoung, grabs one of the bottles and happily drinks through the straw. Jeonghan offers the blue one to the other kid, “Do you want to drink too?”

Soonyoung accepts the container and hesitantly looks at his company, the one that is busy playing with his phone, “I do.”

Jeonghan smiles warmly, “You can ask him first you know.”

The older kid grins before turning to the side and cupping one palm around his lips, “Seungcheol hyung!”

The black haired man looks startled, “Yes?”

“Can I have strawberry juice from Jeonghan noona?”

“Sure,” Seungcheol says with a small smile and a subtle wink directed to Jeonghan, voice deep and pretty thick with accent, before continues “Don’t forget to say thank you.”

The shorter kid turns around and beams to the older girl, “Thank you Jeonghan noona!”

Jeonghan watches the two kids chattering happily beside her, occasionally drinking and uncaring about all the sweat or the darkening skies thick with clouds or about her hammering heartbeat because Seungcheol’s sexy accent. She takes a deep breath to calm her heart and reaches out for tissues on the bag, “I heard you just moved in around a month ago.”

“It’s almost two months ago now,” Soonyoung nudges the one next to him, “Moves a bit Seokmin.”

Seokmin barely shuffles, the bottle between his legs wobbles dangerously, “Okay hyung.”

“You are our new neighbor right,” Jeonghan tries to dabs the other’s forehead with trouble, “You should come to our house sometimes.”

“He is allowed to do that?” The younger sibling laughs when he sees his friend’s face, tissue glued on because of the sweat, “It sticks!”

“Oh,” Soonyoung tries to look at the new accessories at his own forehead, narrowing his eyes and frowning in concentration, “Thank you?”

“Sure he is; I think mom will be happy too,” Jeonghan giggles at the situation, “Come here and let me fix that for you.”

Soonyoung obediently stands and walks closer to the older one. He closes his eyes and letting Jeonghan rubs the sweat off gently, “Mom said I sweat a lot.”

Jeonghan giggles again, “You are.”

“Um,” Soonyoung grabs the trash on Jeonghan’s hand, “Can Seungcheol hyung come to play too?”

“Sure,” The girl watches as he half runs to the trash can nearby, “Is your brother living with you?”

Seokmin grins at his sister, “Someone is curious~”

Jeonghan softly whispers so the other kid will not hear, “Ssh.”

“Seungcheol hyung is my cousin,” Soonyoung is back and sits beside Seokmin again, “He came for college around last year, earlier than me.”

“I see.”

“Is Seoul your hometown Jeonghan noona?”

“Not really,” The long haired girl answers before her younger brother chips in, “We lived overseas before moving in two years ago!”

“Well that explains why Seokmin never called you noona,” Soonyoung sips the juice and leans back on the bench, “By the way; Seungcheol hyung said you are really pretty too,” He innocently blinks at the older girl to his left before sheepishly continues, “But he told me not to tell you.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan awkwardly says, red is already creeping up her face, “Okay.”

“I am hungry,” The youngest one interrupts the conversation, “Can we go home now?”

The high school student looks down to Seokmin’s teasing grin, she sighs, “Okay okay.”

Soonyoung pouts at his ready to go friend and looks down sadly to his half-finished drink, “Sorry I am not done yet.”

“Take it easy,”Jeonghan pats the other messy black mop before holding her younger brother outstretched palm and stands up, “You can give it back when you come to play.”

Seokmin waves happily with his free hand, “See you tomorrow hyung!”

\-----

The room is dimly lit with only muted television as the light source. Two steaming cups of tea are on the table as the owners cuddled up on the couch beside it. Seokmin, clad in green shorts and way too big white hoodie, is cuddling up to his apple patterned pajama wearing sister’s side, “I am sleepy.”

“Go to sleep,” Jeonghan half-heartedly plays with the other’s hair, “I’ll wake you up when dad comes.”

“I hope he don’t get caught up in the rain,” The younger sibling snuggles closer, eyes getting heavier with sleep, “Hey Jeonghannie.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Seungcheol hyung?”

The hand stops, “I don’t know that yet.”

“I don’t mind if he becomes your boyfriend,” Seokmin throws his arm in attempt to half hug the older girl, he yawns before continues, “I like him; he is really nice to me.”

Jeonghan smiles warmly at her baby brother, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are loved♡

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
